Checkin' you out
by IHeartParis97
Summary: Third one in the series. Won't be the last. Will the DSC and the MSB be the one to break up Finn and Eva? Or will he do that all on his own? Probably best to read the other two before this one to understand it.
1. Pendant

Eva took a bottle of mineral water out of the fridge and shoved it in her bag. One last look in the mirror and she was ready to go. She opened the door and ran down the stairs in the hall till she was stumbling out into the morning air. A few cars drove down the road, early morning commuters and school children on their way to their destinations.  
"Oi!"  
Eva looked up the road, her face breaking into a warm smile as she saw Finn. "Hey." She waited for him to reach her before pecking him on the lips.  
"How was your weekend?" He asked, draping an arm around her as they started to walk.  
"Boring." Eva shrugged. "Dad insisted we went to this stupid art gallery with my Nan and then I had to do a load of Art coursework."  
"Unlucky." Finn smirked, staring straight ahead.  
"Why? What did you get up to?" Eva rolled her eyes jokingly, knowing Finn would come out with some extravagant story to beat hers.  
"I went out and bought you something." Finn smiled.  
"Really? What?" She asked excitedly.  
"Ah! You'll have to wait!" Finn teased.  
"No! You know I hate surprises!" Eva argued.  
"Fine." Finn took a sapphire-coloured velvet box out of his pocket and passed it to her.  
"Please don't be an engagement ring." She laughed, examining the box before she opened it. "Oh my...God!"  
"Do you like it?" Finn asked proudly.  
"Hell no, I love it!" She gasped, taking the object out of the box. In her hand lay a thin, silver chain with a silver 'E' pendant, decorated with little silver diamantes.  
"Good." Finn smiled. "Do you want me to put it on you?" Eva lifted her hair up off of her neck and felt his warm hands do up the necklace clasp. "It looks beautiful, just like it's owner."  
She shot him a grateful smile before hugging him tightly. "I love it so much. Thank you." Finn took her hand and they carried on the walk to school.

"Yo, Finn!" Eva and Finn turned around to see Eugene walking towards them.  
"I'll see you in reg, yeah?" Finn gestured to the school building.  
"It's fine I'll wait." Eva sighed.  
"No, you don't need to. I'll see you in five minutes." Finn pecked her on the head and pushed her forward before turning back to Eugene.  
"Yeah, whatever." She nodded sadly, realising Finn couldn't hear because he was so engrossed in conversation with Eugene. She watched him wistfully before walking into school.  
"Where's Finn?" Lauren frowned, watching Eva walk into registration.  
"With his new girlfriend." Eva seemed dejected.  
"What?" Lauren gasped. "You guys broke up?"  
"No." Eva smiled. "Eugene came over and he told me to go to reg."  
"What a jerk." Lauren watched her sit down.  
"But he did buy me this." Eva produced the necklace from under the collar of her shirt.  
"Woah, that's beautiful!" Lauren held the pendant in her hand. "It looks so expensive."  
"He wouldn't tell me how much it cost." Eva looked down at it. "I don't want to stop staring at it. It's so pretty!"  
"I want one!" Lauren let the pendant fall from her hand.  
"Alright?" Finn smiled, walking into registration.  
"Yeah." Eva dropped the pendant and looked at her lap.  
"Yeah." Lauren nodded, looking over at Eva. "What did Eugene want?"  
"Nothing. Just general banter." Finn shrugged, dropping his bag on the table as he sat in his seat. "What have you two been chatting about?"  
"The necklace." Eva said hurriedly, looking up quickly.  
"Yeah, it's really pretty." Lauren agreed, sensing Eva didn't want her to have a go at Finn.  
"Cheers." Finn nodded, staring at it. "I bought it in that shop on the high street, Jewels?"  
"Oh yeah." Lauren nodded in recognition.  
"Silence, please." Mr Chalk bounced into registration, humming a Tom Jones track. "I trust everyone had a great weekend..."


	2. A cheeky smile

Eva walked through the corridor, heading towards her locker as fast as she could so she wasn't late for class. Having your locker as far away as hers was a pain when she had a five minute gap to get herself - and her stuff - to her next lesson. All around her people moved from reg to class, pushing her around violently. The little ones were the worst - Year 7 and 8. They wanted to play with their friends and get to class which angered the rest of the years. She spotted her locker, painted pale yellow by her and Lauren last year and pushed her way over to it. She didn't have bad locker neighbours - Josh and this girl from Year 11 who was always happy to talk. Eva opened her locker and checked the contents for her Shakespeare script. She looked up as Josh walked over and shot him a smile.  
"You alright?" He asked, typing in his code and opening the door.  
"Yeah, you?" She smiled. Where was it?  
"I'm fine. Nice bit of neck bling you got on there." He gestured to the necklace.  
"Thanks. Finn bought me it." Eva held it in between her finger and thumb.  
"Love's young dream." Josh winked.  
"Not quite." Eva laughed. "Speaking of love, what did you get up to over the weekend? You seem happier than anyone else on a Monday morning."  
"I met someone." Josh smiled shyly.  
"No way! Who is he?" Eva gasped.  
"Don't sound so surprised!" Josh chuckled, taking a book out of his locker. "His name's Callum and we met at my cousin's 30th birthday party."  
"That's cute!" Eva nodded. "I have to meet him one day!"  
"Slow down, we're taking things slow. And whatever you do, don't mention anything to Lauren or my Dad. He'd collapse from the shock and she'd be more excited than you." Josh waggled his finger.  
"My lips are sealed." She dragged her finger across her lips to mime this. "I'll see you in the common room at break, Romeo." She winked before closing her locker door and bounding off.  
"Gotta love her." Josh chuckled to himself, closing his locker door and walking away.

"Has everyone got their scripts?" Miss Boston called.  
"No, Miss." Eva admitted quietly.  
"Why would that be?" Miss Boston towered about her table as she passed her a spare copy.  
"I couldn't find it in my locker." Eva shrugged. "I must have left it at home."  
"Not good enough. Find it or print a new copy." Miss Boston ordered, walking away from the table.  
"You could have just shared mine." Kyle shrugged, gesturing to the torn and messy copy he was holding.  
"How?" She laughed. "It looks like you've shredded it."  
"I don't care enough to keep it in one of those plastic folders." Kyle shrugged.  
"I've got one now, thanks." She smiled, reverting her eyes back to her copy.  
"I want you to annotate anything you think will be useful." Miss Boston waved a highlighter. "Use it."  
"I hate this..." Eva groaned, taking a pink pencil and scribbling over the first line. "I don't care."

"You haven't got anymore vodka shots, have you?" Eva joked. It was lunchtime and Finn had escaped from school to meet Eugene. She was angry about this morning and the way he had been checking his phone through reg, break, Science and then legged it at lunch. Was he cheating on her with Eugene? Bromance schmomance.  
"I've got a load coming in the next few weeks. 70% vodka, illegal import." Kyle smiled proudly. "Why having a hard day?"  
"You could say that." She sighed, sitting on the wall next to him.  
"I can fix that." He said cheekily.  
"No." She giggled, playfully shoving him. "How come you ain't up playing football."  
"I'm supposed to be in detention with Mr Diamond and normally when I play there's some kind of fight and he'll see me." Kyle shrugged. "What about Finn?"  
"God knows where he is." Eva sighed, kicking the wall with her shoe.  
"Did he buy you that?" Kyle gestured to her necklace.  
Eva looked down and nodded. "Probably just a 'sorry I'm ignoring you' gift."  
"Oh right." Kyle nodded, smiling victoriously.  
"Don't look like that." She laughed. "He means well."  
"I'm sure he does." Kyle raised his eyebrow, still smiling. She laughed gently again before looking away.  
"Stack, my office _now_." Mr Diamond ordered, walking over.  
"I'm out here with-"  
"I've been waiting for you all lunch. Enough chatting up the ladies, my office." Mr Diamond ushered him away. Eva smiled to herself as she watched Kyle turn back and smile, his cheeky little smile. She hopped off the wall and walked back to the common room, dropping onto one of the sofas as soon as she got in.  
"Where've you been?" Lauren frowned.  
"Just talking to some of the guys on the football field." She shrugged.  
"Where's Finn?" Trudi asked.  
"He's gone to meet Eugene somewhere." Eva rolled her eyes.  
"Again?" Lauren frowned.  
"Yeah, again." Eva nodded.  
"Who's he dating; you or Eugene?" Madi asked.  
"I was thinking the same." Eva nodded. "Your hair's looking nice today." It was a pathetic attempt to change the subject. She didn't want to hear what she'd thought outloud.  
"Thank you. Sian got me my highlights redone because Dad wouldn't." Madi smiled.  
"Are they really finished now?" Trudi asked.  
"I think so." Madi nodded. "I don't blame her. I'm embarassed to call him my Dad."  
"I think we can all say it gets easier." Lauren smiled sympathetically. "I mean, we've all been through it."  
"I don't remember my parents splitting." Josh shrugged. "Luckily."  
"Oh I do." Eva nodded. "They sat me down when I was ten and said that when two people weren't happy together they had to be apart and that was how they felt about each other. I ran into my room and cried for days. Next thing I know, Dad's moved out and I only saw him one week every month."  
"My Dad just left for work one day and never came back. Changed his number, left everything but his wallet and vanished." Lauren sighed. "I don't miss him. If he was stupid to leave us all then, he'd be stupid enough to do it now."  
"Mum and Dad's was mutual." Madi shrugged. "Didn't love each other anymore."  
"Everyone knows my Mum's departure wasn't voluntary." Trudi said sadly. Eva patted her on the back and smiled sympathetically.  
"What we all looking down for?" They all looked up to see Finn walking back in, big grin on his face. "Alright babe?" He draped an arm around Eva sitting down.  
"Actually, no I'm-" Eva cut herself off. She didn't want a scene here. "Not." She finished. "I'm fine."  
"That's what I like to hear." Eva despised him for not noticing something was wrong, that she was angry.  
"Mmmm." She nodded. There was an awkward silence as no one wanted to say anything.  
"What have you been talking about?" Finn asked brightly.  
"Divorce." Eva said abruptly.  
"Oh." Finn looked taken aback. "Course, all your parents are divorced."


	3. Letting it all out

"You walking?" Finn called. Eva was stood outside, wrapped up in her thick black coat and baby blue scarf, waiting for the rush to end so she could walk home peacefully.  
She turned around and rolled her eyes. "Is that because Eugene ain't here?"  
"What?" Finn frowned.  
"I'm second best to him, Finn. Just admit it, he comes first." She snapped, turning her back on him.  
"Don't be like this, babe." Finn sighed. "I thought that necklace..."  
"What? You thought that necklace would make up for it? It's been happening for weeks now. You'll blow your friends and me off so you can meet Eugene and 'the gang.'" She bit her lip, angry at herself for letting her feelings flood out like this.  
"I didn't know you felt like this." Finn sighed.  
"No, I know." She said quietly, looking at the floor.  
"I'm sorry." He replied faintly.  
"It's fine." She shrugged. "I'm just being daft." She wrapped her arms around him and squeezed him tightly, willing everything would sort itself out.

_I got a bottle if you still want some;) Kyle Xx  
_Eva laughed to herself as she read the text. As much as she could do with a drink, now wasn't the time. _Thanks but it ain't needed aha:)_ had her art coursework to get on with but all she wanted was to lay in Finn's arms and have him stroke her hair whilst telling her he'd leave Eugene. She didn't know why she was letting one guy make her so insecure. Like Finn would run off with Eugene. He wouldn't, would he? Her phone beeped again and she picked it up.  
_If you're sure...your loss;) xxx  
_Eva laughed as she set her phone back down. Probably was.


	4. Taking on Eugene

"Weren't thirsty last night then?" Kyle smiled.  
"Something like that." Eva nodded, leaning against the wall. "It's so hot out here."  
"Tell me about it." He nodded, looking her up and down.  
"Put your eyes back in their sockets." She shoved him playfully. "I really can't be bothered to play netball."  
"I've got flaming tennis." Kyle groaned. "I play football and basketball."  
"You play tennis and I'll play netball, yeah?" She smiled.  
"I've got a better idea." Kyle turned on his heel and started walking out.  
"Where are you going?" She ran to catch up with him.  
"I don't want to do tennis. I'm skipping this period. You coming?" He smiled.  
Eva thought about it for a minute. She'd get in hell for skipping school but what the hell? It was one lesson and Kyle would make it fun. "Come on then." She smiled, following him out school.  
"Eva!" Lauren hissed.  
Eva turned around and smiled. "Hey?"  
"Where are you going?" She frowned.  
"Cover for me? I don't want to play netball." Eva pleaded.  
"What am I going to say?" Lauren asked.  
"That I died, I don't know? Just don't say I've gone." Eva let Kyle drag her away. "Where are we going?"  
"Behind the chip shop. Somewhere the cops won't see and cart us straight back to school." Kyle shrugged. Eva followed him to the end of the highstreet and through a little hole in the wire mesh. They were stood in a tiny courtyard with a concrete platform, supporting two dustbins.  
"Thank God P.E. only last an hour." She smiled.  
"It was never going to be a palace." He smiled, lighting up a cigarette and taking a drag. "Do you want a bit?" He offered her the cigarette.  
Eva took it and slipped it between her lips, drawing in the air and exhaling. She passed him back the cigarette, suddenly feeling the exciting buzz she got from smoking. "Cheers."  
"No problem." Kyle put it back between his lips. "This is going to be a very long hour."  
"Tell me about it." Eva sighed, fiddling with her acrylic nails. "Still beats netball."  
"Look who it is."  
Eva and Kyle's head shot up and stared at the voice entering the courtyard.  
"Eva. How would Finn feel if he saw you here with him?" Eugene smirked, surrounded by the rest of the MSB.  
"I don't care." Eva shrugged. "Finn doesn't own me."  
"Talk about no respect. Finn said you were a bit of a free spirit." Eugene said.  
"He ain't wrong." Eva stared at him. "I don't get pushed around."  
"And Kyle, the DSC ain't here to protect you now, are they?" Another MSB member smirked.  
"I don't need them." Kyle stared straight ahead, smile long gone.  
"You ain't going to be saying that when we're done." Eugene cackled.  
"You think you can take me on?" Kyle asked, standing up and dropping his fag.  
"Kyle..." Eva said trying to hold him back.  
"Listen to her, mate." Eugene smirked.  
"I don't need Eva to protect me." Kyle shrugged, not looking at her.  
"You're all stood here, talking each other down and threating each other but no one's actually punched anyone yet. None of you have the guts to actually do it. All of you, you're all talk." Eva said bravely.  
"She's right." Eugene nodded. "Let's get to the actual fighting."  
"That's not what 'she' meant." Eva continued. "'She' meant crawl back under your rock, Eugene. You may have got Finn involved in your crap but stay away from me and my friends."  
"Eva, leave it. He'll only come after you." Kyle whispered.  
"I don't care." Eva shrugged. "If he wants to hit me, it shows what a fool he really is. A sad, little fool..." Eva finished it with a smirk. Eugene glared at her before gesturing for the rest of the MSB to leave with him.  
"This ain't over." He glared at Eva and then Kyle before following his friends out.  
"You're feistier than I thought." Kyle said after a while.  
"He just bugs the hell out of me. He goes around thinking he's all that. He's taken Finn from me, he won't take anyone else." She said, her teeth gritted. Kyle nodded, the silence speaking volume.


	5. 37

"Where the hell have you been?" Chris shouted as Eva walked back into the main building.  
"Chris, I think you should let me handle this." Karen said, patting his arm.  
"No. This is my daughter!" Chris snapped, not tearing his eyes away from Eva and Kyle.  
"And look how you're dealing with it. Go and teach your class." Karen ordered. "_Now_."  
Chris stared at them both before walking away, angrily pushing open doors.  
"My office." Karen ordered, ushering them to the waiting room. "Wait here." She ordered before going inside.  
"What a mess..." Eva sighed.  
"It'll be ok." Kyle squeezed her hand.  
"For you. Dad is going to go _mental_." Eva rolled her eyes.  
"Unlucky." Kyle shrugged.  
"Tell me about it." She nodded. "I don't get into trouble...often."  
"Just wing it." Kyle smiled, letting go of her hand. "Anyways, I bet you're proper bad really." She smiled, realising why she first liked him. He was cute and funny.  
"Eva?" Mrs Fisher called. Eva smiled at Kyle before following Mrs Fisher in. "What was that about?"  
"What?" Eva asked.  
"Don't play the innocent with me." Karen snapped. "You were caught truanting.  
"I'm sorry." Eva sighed. "I didn't want to do P.E. so I didn't..."  
"You're lucky your Dad isn't here now because he would have strung Kyle up by his ears. Did Kyle make you do this?" Karen asked.  
"No! Not for one second. It was me. All me. I told Kyle we should go and I made him come with me." Eva decided taking the wrap would protect Kyle from suspension.  
"Kyle isn't easily led..." Karen frowned.  
"Obviously he was today." Eva shrugged. "He don't deserve to be here. It was me."  
"I don't know what your Dad's punishment will be for you but I'm going to give you a week's detention and you can spend today and tomorrow in the cooler." Karen sighed. "Off you go."  
"I've taken the wrap. Go with it." She whispered as she passed Kyle and shuffled down to the cooler.

"What was your excuse?" Eva demanded at lunch.  
"I panicked..." Lauren bit her lip. "I may have said you'd died."  
"You what?" Eva gasped.  
"It's your fault for putting it in my head!" Lauren defended. "What's your punishment?"  
"Me and Kyle have both got a week's detention and two days in the cooler."  
"I bet you like that." Lauren muttered.  
"What?" Eva snapped.  
"Come on!" Lauren snorted. "You like each other."  
"Stop it, I'm in a relationship with Finn!" Eva growled.  
"A dead-end relationship." Lauren shrugged.  
"I wouldn't cheat on Finn." Eva shrugged back.  
"Nothing stopped him and Madi." Lauren smirked.  
"You're in a really hurtful mood. Back off." Eva hissed.  
Finn walked in and stood above Eva. "Can we have a word?"  
"What, n-"  
"_Now_." Finn ordered.  
Eva frowned at Lauren as she got up and followed him out. "What's going on?"  
"You tell me." Finn snapped.  
"What?" Eva felt a lump form in her throat. She didn't like Finn being in a mood with her.  
"I just had a word with Kyle. He's happy to be in the cooler _and _detention with you after your little school trip." Finn frowned.  
"Oh." Eva felt herself go limp at the thought of explaining herself. "It sounds worse than it is."  
"Does it? You skipped school to go off with Kyle Stack, it sounds pretty bad." Finn's eyes bore into her.  
"Neither of us wanted to do P.E. so we just mished it into town and had a fag." She shrugged. "I would have done it with anyone."  
"Sums you up in one word." Finn said bitterly.  
"I know you're angry but I'm with you." She took his hand and smiled lovingly.  
"You missed out the part about Eugene." He said stonily, taking back his hand.  
"Why am I getting the blame?" Eva asked. "He came over and started having a go at me and then threating Kyle, Finn. I told him to back off, that was all."  
"You stick up for me and him _not _Kyle." Finn ordered.  
"No." She said, finding the courage to. "I don't stick up for anything I don't agree with. I protect my friends and I always will." She added stonily.  
"You aren't the Eva I dated." Finn sighed.  
"You want to know something? The Finn I fell in love with that day we first met in reg, was loving and kind, he really cared about _his real friends_. Then you became comfortable and got into the wrong crowd and slept with the wrong people and now you've changed. I'm scared of seeing you everyday in case your attitude gets worse or you've shaved your hair. I love you no matter what but you push me." Eva said, staring into his eyes. "And I'm done with it."  
"What are you saying? Are you finishing with me?" Finn frowned.  
"No...I don't know...maybe, Finn. Just until the real Finn Sharkey comes back." Eva said quietly.  
"He isn't coming back." Finn glared, walking away angrily. Eva leant against the window before walking down the corridor. She was coatless and scarfless and the cold bit away at her but she didn't care. She needed to do this.  
"Alright?" Kyle asked.  
"I need that bottle of vodka you nicked from the shop on the way back." She ordered.  
"Why-"  
"Me and Finn are through." She said, following him over to his bag.  
"Let's go." He smiled to himself, picking his bag up and leading her inside. They disappeared into the food tech room and sat down in the corner. Kyle pulled the transparent bottle out of his bag and passed it to her. She unscrewed the lid and took a long swig. With 37% alcohol it was certainly going to knock her but she didn't care. She needed to numb her anger. She passed it to Kyle as the familiar burning flame slid down her throat. He smiled to himself; it was his dream to be stuck in a room with just Eva. The vodka was just a bonus.


	6. Red raw

"Get in the car." Chris grabbed her arm and pulled her out to the car park.  
"OW! Get off!" She shouted crossly, untangling her arm from his grasp and rubbing it. She started to jog to keep up with him, quickly getting in the car before he drove off. "I'm really-"  
"I don't want to talk now." Chris said stonily, staring ahead. "We're doing this when we get home."  
"So no one can see you grab me again?" Eva muttered.  
"Don't push me, Eva." Chris ordered. "I'm on the edge." They drove home in deathly silence, Eva nervous about what was to come. He pulled up in the apartment car park and got out, slamming the car door before marching her into the elevator. They rode it in silence, not talking until they were safely inside the flat. "Sit down." Chris ordered, pointing to the sofa. Eva sat down timidly, biting her nail. "What the hell were you thinking?" Chris roared.  
"I wasn't." She admitted. "I didn't want to do P.E. so I went."  
"Where did you go?" Chris demanded, pacing in front of her.  
"Just to the high street for a bit. I thought I could creep in before Period 4 and you'd be none the wiser." She said truthfully.  
"Did you not think that Janeece would notice that you'd been marked present for every lesson except Period 4? If it was me who had dealt with it you'd have a week in the cooler and a month's detention but at school I have to abide by Karen's rules." He nibbled his finger, staring at the floor. "However at home, you abide by me. You're grounded for two weeks."  
Eva felt relief wash over. She was able to keep her phone and laptop, restoring part of her social life. She just prayed that there would be no good parties whilst she was imprisoned in this dump. "Ok." She nodded, trying to hide her relief.  
"It's not." Chris sighed. His face contorted into a frown as he stared at her. "Get out of my sight. I don't want to look at you or talk to you."  
Eva slowly got up and padded into her room, gently closing the door. She dug her phone out of her pocket and got up Finn's number. Finn. The memories of lunch flooded back. The vodka hadn't worked as well as she'd hoped, the bell had rung after the first swallow, bringing their drinking session to an end. She couldn't text or ring Finn anymore. Couldn't kiss or hug him. They were over; she'd finished it. Eva felt sad, already missing him. It was a physical pain, like someone had carved his face into her heart. She kicked her heels off and curled up in a ball on her bed, staring at his phone number sadly. Without realising it, she drifted off, phone hitting the floor with a soft _thud_...

Finn leant forward on the sofa, head resting on his hands. Kyle had looked so victorious, so proud, when he'd walked over. He knew straight away what he would say would wind Finn up. Even now, a few hours later, Finn wanted to hold him by his throat and throw him through a window. But Eugene had taught him that that wasn't how real men fought. Real men got revenge the best way they could: damage. Finn knew how to damage Kyle, he just needed the help of the MSB. Kyle would regret stealing Eva...Eva. They were over then. Once again. Something told Finn she wouldn't be in a hurry to reunite either, not like last time. Finn thought about life without her. Truth was, he had no life without her, apart from the MSB. She could do whatever she wanted - get a job, continue with Lauren and Madi or get another boyfriend, she was never short of male attention. Finn got the odd look from Year 11s but he overlooked them - he'd never thought he would have needed their attention. Now Eva was gone, he was grateful for it...

Eva slowly opened her eyes and sat up. Her eyes fell on the mirror mounted on the wall.  
"Sheesh!" She gasped, tracing her red eyes with her fingers. She'd cried then. For the first time ever, she realised she'd cried herself to sleep. And it was all over Finn.


	7. For the first time

"Crikey you look terrible." Lauren gasped as Eva walked into reg the next morning. Eva didn't have the energy to respond, sitting in her seat with the same amount of elegance as a rugby player. "I'm joking although, you don't look as good as normal. Has something happened?"  
Eva swallowed her tears and looked at Lauren. "If I tell you..." She trailed off.  
"You'd have to kill me? Yeah, yeah, I know. I'll take that deal." Lauren smiled.  
Eva chuckled slightly at her friend's ditziness. "Not quite. If I tell you...I'll break down in tears and everyone'll know something is wrong."  
"When Finn gets in, he'll want to know. He's your boyfriend..." Lauren suddenly got it as she saw Eva's eyes fall to her lap. "Oh."  
Eva nodded. "Yesterday lunchtime."  
"Did he dump...you?" Lauren asked, taking her hand.  
"No." Eva looked up at her. "He told me I should defend Eugene and the MSB and not Kyle but I told him that I wouldn't defend anything I didn't agree with. He went on about how he didn't know I was anymore-"  
"_He _didn't know who _you _were?" Lauren raised her eyebrows.  
"Exactly." Eva nodded. "I said he'd changed too much and I couldn't handle it. I said when the Finn I knew came back, we had a chance. But he doesn't think the old Finn will come back."  
"Then you're better off without him." Lauren wrapped an arm around Eva and pulled her close to her. "He's coming. Keep calm." She whispered before letting go.  
"Alright?" He murmered, sitting down and facing the front. Lauren opened her mouth to say something but Eva grabbed her arm and shook her head. Lauren sat back in her seat, closing her mouth.  
"Eva?" Mr Chalk bustled in and smiled at her. "I believe you are supposed to be in the cooler?"  
"Oh. Yeah." She nodded, grabbing her bag and walking out.  
"She'll enjoy that." Finn muttered.  
"Back off." Lauren ordered. "You've caused enough trouble."  
"How?" Finn demanded, standing up and sending his chair flying. He turned around and glared at her.  
"You really want to do this here?" Lauren sneered.  
"Both of you. Sit down!" Mr Chalk's voice was raised as he stared at them. Finn glared at Lauren before angrily dropping back into his seat, arms folded.

Eva trudged down the corridor, bag swinging in time with her pace. The cooler door was closed and all the blinds pulled, keeping the contents hidden. She knocked on the door gently before opening it.  
"I wasn't expecting to have to send an email." The teacher on duty, a Year 7/8 teacher, glared.  
"Sorry. I completely forgot." Eva shrugged, closing the door before sitting at the table next to Kyle.  
"Alright?" He smiled.  
"Silence." The teacher ordered, glaring at Kyle. Eva shot him a weak smile before laying her head on her arms.


	8. Equals three

"Over?" Madi gasped.  
"Shhh!" Lauren hissed. "She dumped him yesterday at lunch."  
"Hey Eva!" Madi's face broke into a warm smile as Eva walked over. "Sorry about your break up with Finn."  
Eva nodded sadly as she opened her locker.  
"OW!" Madi yelped as Lauren nudged her in the ribs. Madi and Lauren watched helplessly as Eva tried to shove her books in the locker. They kept toppling over, resulting in an angry sigh from Eva before she retried.  
"Eva..." Lauren sighed, taking the books from her and fitting them in perfectly. "Bad day, huh?"  
"Do you want to talk about it?" Madi asked, rubbing her arm comfortingly.  
"There's nothing to talk about." Eva shrugged, closing her locker door firmly, causing it to clang loudly.  
"Evidently." Madi raised her eyebrows sarcastically.  
"I don't want to talk about it." Eva said abruptly. "I've had enough time to think in that dump all morning."  
"How is it?" Lauren tilted her head.  
"It's rubbish." Eva shrugged.  
"At least you know someone in there." Madi said supportively.  
"What Kyle? I don't fancy Kyle! I've just broken up with Finn!" Eva hissed, glaring at her.  
"I didn't mean-"  
"I know what you meant." Eva said coldly before marching off.

Eva drummed her fingers on the desk, bored out of her mind. A biro and an excercise book lay open on the desk, filled with only the date and title. A piece of paper landed on her desk and she opened it up. _Do you get it? It don't look like it but I'd thought I'd ask:) Kyle_. She looked over at him and shrugged before gesturing to her empty book. Kyle rolled his eyes before laying on the desk.  
"Mead, Stack, are we going to do some work?" The teacher demanded.  
"No." Kyle sat up and glared at her.  
"Why would that be?"  
"I don't get it." Kyle shrugged.  
"Don't get it or don't care?" The teacher raised her eyebrows as she stood up.  
"Both." Kyle muttered. "I don't deserve to be in here."  
"That's not what Mrs Fisher and Mr Mead think." The teacher shrugged, leaning over next to him. "If 2x+3=9, what is x? Have you read the question?"  
"Yeah." Kyle shrugged. "I don't need to mix letters and numbers."  
"What is 9 - 3?" The teacher waited as Kyle worked it out.  
"6." Eva interjected.  
"And what is 6 ÷ 2?" The teacher continued.  
"3." Eva replied.  
"Now you have the answer to x." The teacher smiled before settling back down at her desk.

"How are you?"  
Eva closed the door of the cooler fully before looking up. "Fine." She said, watching as everyone walked past, off to lunch.  
"I know I'm one of the last people you want to see." Finn sighed.  
Eva shrugged. "It's not that I don't want to see you, it's just I don't think it's best if we do."  
"I don't resent you because of your decision." He shrugged.  
"Just enough to walk away halfway through the conversation." She replied, returning her eyes to look at him.  
"That was shock, more than anything. It all sort of came at once." He said truthfully.  
"Tell me about it." Eva nodded, casting her eyes to the floor. "It's for the best."  
"Is it?" Finn sighed.  
"Yes." Eva said. "We can't bear to be with each other." She smiled at him weakily before heading to the common room.  
"And now I can't bear to be without you." Finn said to himself.


	9. Shuffle

"We're free now then." Kyle smiled as they stepped out of the cooler.  
"Yeah." Eva nodded. "I was fed up of being stuck in there with her."  
"I should have shoved that book up those oversized nostrils." Kyle said and Eva laughed, the first laugh she'd had in days.  
"Then you would have been stuck in there even longer." She said.  
"True." Kyle nodded. "Are you walking?"  
"No. Dad's given me a lift. There's Tariq though."  
"I'll see you later then." He smiled. "I heard about you and Finn and I'm sorry."  
"Thanks." Eva hugged him tightly as she felt his arms reach out to her.  
"I'll see you tomorrow." Kyle backed away and hurried over to Tariq.  
"Yeah, see you tomorrow." She nodded.  
"Do you want a lift?" Chris appeared behind her.  
"Oh, Dad!" She sobbed, running to give him a hug. Chris looked down at his daughter, still angry at her behaviour yesterday but not being able to stand seeing her sad.  
"Eva?" He stroked her hair gently.  
"I'm sorry." She pulled back, wiping her eyes furiously. "Can we go now?"  
"Yeah." Chris looked dazed as he walked to the car, opening her door slowly.

"I know you're hurting, babe, but just get out there and embrace singleness." Lauren exclaimed on the phone. "You've been in a relationship for most of your time here, enjoy being single because it won't happen for long."  
"Gee, thanks!" Eva rolled her eyes, knowing her friend meant well.  
"You know what I mean. You're drop dead gorgeous and you won't be short of offers. You don't need Finn." Lauren said softly.  
"Yes, I do." Eva sobbed.  
"If you push yourself towards something that you think is a weakness, then you will turn that weakness into a strength.'" Lauren shrugged. "My brother alway used to say it to me. I don't get it but it might help."  
"You think I need to just put on a brave face and smile through the pain?"  
"No. It won't change anything. I think you need to turn your love for Finn into something else. You're an amazing dancer - turn that love for Finn into passion for dance." Lauren gushed.  
"Really?"  
"Definitely. Sorry, Mum's shouting. Text me if you need anything." Lauren said firmly.  
"Ok. Thank you." Eva hung up and smiled to herself. _You can dance, so do it,_ she said to herself. _Dance like you've never danced before_. She walked over to the stereo in her room and slipped on a hip hop CD before returning to the centre of her room. She busted a move and soon enough, was lost in the music...frustration turned into deep, raw passion.


	10. Finding out about her

"Eva?" Lauren gasped, watching Eva walk into registration.  
"Does it look that bad?" Eva asked, reaching for a red-plum lock of hair.  
"No!" Lauren shook her head. "I love it. You look like Cheryl Cole when she dyed her hair! It looks really nice!"  
"Thank you." Eva smiled, sitting in her seat. "I went out last night, after our phone call, and fell in love with the colour. My brother's new girlfriend did it for me."  
"Which brother? Which girlfriend?" Lauren asked immediately. She had a huge crush on Tyler, genuinely believing she had a chance. Tyler was fighting off women, pining for his college crush, Holly. Holly hadn't shown any interest but Lauren...Lauren was offering herself on a plate.  
"Jake. He's been dating this girl for the last three weeks called Rocky. She's a hairdresser from Newcastle." Eva smiled, watching the relief spread over Lauren's face.  
"Would she be able to dip-dye mine in the summer?" Lauren asked, checking her phone under the table.  
"I imagine so. Unless her and Jake split and she has to move back up to South Shields." Eva shrugged, catching Finn's eyes as he walked in. He stopped suddenly, a few words stuttering out of his mouth.  
"Tell her she looks stunning, Finn!" Lauren hissed.

"Y-y-you look nice." Finn mumbled, hurrying over to his seat. Her eyes sparkled with the brightness of her hair, which was clipped to the side in a fishtail plait. Her eyes were rimmed with black eyeliner and mascara, making you unsure where to look first.  
"Cheers." She shrugged.  
"You two..." Lauren chuckled to herself.  
"D-did you do the Science coursework?" Finn mustered the courage to turn back to face her.  
"Half of it but I didn't get questions 7,8,9 and 10 so I left them." She shrugged, shoving her book in his direction.  
"Cheers." He shrugged. Lauren nudged her, a broad smile on her face, to which Eva frowned and shrugged. So they were talking? Eva had no business in getting back with him. She had no business in getting with anyone.  
"Morning, all!" Mr Chalk bustled in, eyes falling on Eva. "I like the new hair colour, Eva."  
"Thank you." Eva beamed.  
"I'm not sure Mrs Fisher will."  
Eva shrugged, "I didn't do it for her."  
The class tittered, leaving Mr Chalk blushing. "I-I meant...I meant..."  
"I know what you meant." She smiled politely, mocking him inside.

"Come on, come on..." Eva sighed, rifling through her locker. Where was that damned script? Once had been fine, twice would just be asking for trouble.  
"Looking for something?" Josh appeared next to her.  
"Only this stupid script for English." She shrugged. "I don't even care about English Lit."  
"How's Finn?" Josh leant against his locker.  
"I haven't really spoken to her." She shrugged.  
Josh raised his eyebrows. "Do you want to?"  
"It just makes things harder." Eva shrugged again. "We finished it and we just have to move on."  
"And you wouldn't be upset if he found a new girlfriend?" Josh watched her closely.  
"Er...no." She managed, adding a bright smile for realism.  
"Good. You're going to hear it from everyone else so you might as well know...Rhona Mansfield saw Finn kissing a girl in the highstreet." Josh reached out to hug her.  
"No, I'm fine." She said, feeling her world crumble. She'd want to be with him but it didn't mean she didn't still love him. "W-w-what does she look like?"  
"You." Josh said simply. "She had dark hair and blue eyes apparently. But it wasn't you because it happened last night."  
"Oh." Eva nodded. "I-I have to go else Miss Boston will have a go at me for being late." She managed a weak smile before scuttling off, tears falling from her eyes.


	11. Saying the wrong thing

"Digging the red." Kyle smiled, looking up at her as she walked in. "It wasn't like that yesterday, was it?"  
"No." She smiled politely. "Thanks." She sat down in her seat, world still spinning from Josh's revelation.  
"Are you...are you alright?" Kyle frowned, looking at her closely. "You look a bit pale."  
"Yeah, I'm fine." She forced a smile onto her face as she looked at him. "It's just, you know, my time..."  
"At least you know you ain't pregnant." Kyle joked. Eva forced a weak laugh, returning her eyes to her excercise book.

"Are you alright?" Finn grabbed Eva's arm, forcing her to stop and turn around.  
"Yes." She said abruptly, not wanting to talk. She'd been trying to avoid him. Now as she looked at him closely, she wondered if he knew that she knew about his little...love-in.  
"Is everything ok?" He frowned, letting go of her arm.  
"Yes." She repeated, not meeting his eye. She prayed this awkward bonanza would be over soon.  
"You seem short, Lex..." Finn realised his mistake, just as Eva did.  
"So that's her name, ay? Lexi?" Eva demanded. "I hope you're very happy!" She shouted as she walked off, fresh tears trickling down her face.  
"Eva! Eva, wait!" Finn chased her, regrabbing her arm, forcing her to stop.  
"No!" She shouted, shaking him off. "No!" She stared him deep in the eyes, the pale blue irises lasering his soul, before continuing to flounce off.  
"Eva?" Lauren called, running after her as she saw Eva walk past. Lauren chased her until Eva stopped, leaning against the wall in the P.E. corridor. No one tended to come in this area at break. She leant against the wall, tears streaming from her eyes as she slid down. "Eva?" Lauren whispered, looking horrified as she sat down next to her.  
"It's Finn..." Eva sobbed.  
"He told you about Lexi then?" Lauren sighed, laying her head on Eva's shoulder sadly.  
"No." Eva wiped the tears away, forcing Lauren to lift her head and frown.  
"No?" She repeated.  
"He didn't have the guts. Josh told me."  
"What a...I don't even had a word, Eva!" Lauren gasped. "Was that you speaking to him just a second ago?"  
Eva nodded. "He was making general conversation...until he accidentally called me Lexi."  
"That is bang out!" Lauren gasped. "We need to get you a new boyfriend."  
"No." Eva said firmly. "I don't want Finn, I don't want another guy. I just want to be alone."


	12. Messing it up

_"A dream like this not something you wish for, a dream like this not something you ask for, when it's a gift worth taking a chance for, then this is something you dance for...  
Hey, yeah yeah, oh, this is something you dance for..." _The stereo sang, blasting out of the speakers in the dance studio. Eva danced in time to the music, the mirrors showing nothing but a blurry figure as she shot across the room, twirling and twisting. She, along with the rest of the school, knew she could dance more than well. She did hip-hop/street, disco, modern, house - even, latin. Her awards were on shelves in her bedroom and living room, sparkling in the light. Her family was so proud of what she'd achieved, but Eva did it for the rush she got, not the praise.  
"Very good." A voice said.  
Eva slowed down until she had stopped completely, turning to face the voice. "Thanks." She smiled shyly.  
"What type of dance was that?" Kyle asked.  
"Modern." She felt embrassed suddenly. Kyle nodded, watching her closely.  
"Do you...do you dance often?" He asked.  
"I do hip-hop four times a week because I'm part of a hip-hop group I teach and I do modern at school as a lesson." She shrugged. "It makes me feel better when I'm angry."  
"I need something like that." Kyle half-laughed. "It's better than smashing things up." He smiled as Eva laughed.  
"I was just finishing here. Do you want to grab some lunch?" She asked nervously. It was only meant to be a friendly gesture but by the light ignited in his eyes, it was more.  
"Yeah." He smiled. "I'll meet you in the canteen in five minutes."  
Eva nodded, picked up her bag of school uniform and left for the changing rooms. Kyle watched her go, smiling wildly. Bye, bye Finn, he thought happily.

"Have you seen Eva?" Finn asked Lauren.  
"No. And she doesn't want to see you." Lauren glared.  
"Tell you that herself, did she?" Finn glared back.  
"I wouldn't look at me like that. She was in tears over you and Lexi." Lauren squared him up.  
"It was one kiss." Finn sighed, rubbing his face with his hands.  
"That you didn't have the guts to tell her about and then called her the wrong name." Lauren sneered. "She'll be with Kyle or dancing. That's what she does when she's angry."  
"Kyle?" Finn frowned.  
"Didn't you know? They've been a lot closer since you messed it up. She looks a lot happier when she's with him too." Lauren raised her eyebrows.  
"Not when I've mashed his face up." Finn growled.  
"You lay one finger and Kyle and you will really have messed it up." Lauren smirked. They were both silenced as they heard Eva giggling from around the corner. She appeared, messing around with Kyle, who was fitted with a broad grin. Her head shot up and her smile disappeared as she saw Finn stood there.  
"Um..." She stammered, turning her back on him.  
"Eva..." Finn sighed, walking towards her. Eva walked the way she came. Kyle blocked Finn's path, glaring at him, a glare Finn returned. "Move out my way." Finn ordered.  
"Or not." Kyle said stonily.  
"We can do this with our fists if you want." Finn growled, looking over his shoulder desperately.  
"Bring it." Kyle smirked.  
"Back off, Finn." Lauren ordered, pulling him backwards. "That just proves she isn't interested."  
"You heard her." Kyle's smirk didn't fade. "Now do one."  
"Why would I listen to a little no-hope, like you?" Finn lunged forward, a lunge Kyle avoided.  
"Run along, Finny Boy." Kyle cackled, walking back along the corridor to find Eva.  
"Leave them alone." Lauren hissed. "You'll just make things worse."  
"How can they get worse?" Finn demanded. "Eva's gone and now Kyle's worming his way in."  
"Shouldn't have messed it all up then." Lauren said stonily, walking away. Finn kicked the wall angrily. Everything they'd say was true. 100%.


	13. Social Networking

"Thanks for whatever you did back there." Eva smiled gratefully.  
"It's nothing." Kyle shrugged, nicking a chip. Eva laughed.  
"Help yourself. I ain't hungry anymore." She pushed the plate towards him.  
"Where is everyone?" Madi took a seat next to Eva. So much for just the two of us, Kyle thought bitterly, glaring at her. If she saw it, she didn't make anything of it.  
"I don't know." Eva shrugged, looking at the table. "I ran away from Finn."  
"Oh God...what did he do?" Madi's mouth hung open slightly.  
"I heard about Lexi." Eva said quietly.  
"We would have said earlier but..." Madi trailed off.  
"Don't worry about it." Eva patted her on the arm, a weak smile on her face. "Finn only told me because he called me Lexi. Josh told me this morning."  
"What a-"  
"I know." Eva nodded. "It just proves I don't need him in my life."  
"By the way, you're rocking the red hair." Madi smiled. "Don't you think Kyle?"  
"What? Yeah." He was brought back to attention by the question. Madi had came in and diverted the attention from him and Eva; selfish cow.  
"Thanks." Eva ducked her head, mortified by the compliments.  
"Oh my God, I saw you in the dance studio. You're amazing!" Madi gushed.  
"Thanks." Eva repeated. "I need the loo. I'll see you later." She picked her bag up and scuttled out.  
Madi turned to Kyle. "Are you, like, together now?" She asked.  
"No." Kyle stared at her stonily. "Thanks for interupting us by the way." He glared before walking away.  
"Pipe down." Madi rolled her eyes as she helped herself to a chip. She could tell when a guy and a girl liked each other. This was the most obvious it had ever been. She laughed to herself. _Just call me your fairy Godmother, Eva. That way, Finn will have to move on too_, she thought to herself.

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8...bum, bum, dum, dum, dum, bum, dum." Eva went through the steps in her head, scribbling at a bit of paper furiously. She scrunched it up and lobbed it at the wall, a frustrated sob escaping. She flopped onto her bed, tears dropping from her eyes. Lexi. Lexi. Lexi. She'd been able to shrug it off at school but now she was alone with her thoughts. Raw and bitter thoughts. Eva found the strength to shuffle over to her laptop and search for 'Lexi.' There she was. _2 mutual friends_. _Finn Sharkey and Josh Stevenson. _Eva clicked on her profile picture, leading her to an enlarged version. Josh was right; they did look similar. 'Lexi Collins' had below-shoulder-length dark hair, blue eyes - few shades darker than Eva's - and pink rosebud lips. In her picture, her arms were thrown around a blonde girl who had her eyes closed and a cheesy grin on her face.  
_Anna Bernard: We look like right goons, Lex!  
Lexi Collins: I think we look H-O-T!  
Megan Thompson: Both look stunning! Lex, I love your hair!:)  
Lexi Collins: Thanks, Meggy!:D  
Finn Sharkey: Anna, you are right goons;)  
_Eva checked the date. Two weeks ago. So he'd known her whilst they were dating. And her friend, 'Anna.' What did this 'Anna' have to say?  
_Anna Bernard: Thanks Finn!:L I would be outraged but I know you love us really!;)_  
_Finn Sharkey: Lol jks;)_  
_Anna Bernard: Cheeky bugger_  
_Finn Sharkey likes this.  
_"I'll bet he does." She said outloud, slamming the laptop lid. She did feel slightly jealous, but it was more anger. This Lexi girl had taken him slowly and now she had him. Eva was willing to bet Lexi was friends with Eugene.


	14. Facing Facts

"5, 6, 5, 6, 7, 8!" Eva watched the group jump into the routine. "Arms! Arms! Legs! Slide!"  
Tiffany stumbled and looked up, embarassed.  
"Jump back into the routine, Tiff. Step, step, step and spin, there we go!" Eva watched Tiffany join back in. "1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8...slide, tap, kick and spin. Finish!"  
The group executed the last move and stopped, high-fiving each other.  
"That was amazing!" Eva gushed. "Off you go else we'll be late!" She watched them grab their bags and run. Eva had a bus to catch. She grabbed her school bag and ran to the bus stop, elated at another successful morning session. The bus came after a short, ten minutes and soon enough she was sat on their, running through the routine. Dance was her passion. Everything she did was dance. The bus pulled up at the stop after twenty minutes and as she ran into school, she saw the playground was still full. _8:30_. She was dead on time. She carried on into school, into reg.  
"Kyle?" She frowned as she walked into reg.  
"I need your help." Kyle smiled.  
"How can I help you?" She kept her frown, a small smile creeping on her face. He was sat in the chair next to Finn, turned to face Lauren and Eva's desk. Finn looked cheesed off; sat rigid, staring at the front of the classroom. Lauren was leant forward, smiling at Kyle and Eva. Slowly, Eva sat down, keeping her eyes and smile on him.  
"English." Kyle shoved his book in her direction, keeping his eyes on her.  
"We didn't have to do anything for English?" She frowned.  
"Yeah, we did." He nodded. "Don't tell me you ain't done it."  
"I haven't. What was it?" Eva asked, flicking through his book.  
"Some essay about the main characters in that play." Kyle shrugged.  
"We'll just go in together and get detention together. We still have the rest of this week's detention to spend together." Eva laughed.  
"I can't get in any more trouble. She'll kick me out." Kyle sighed.  
"Over a missing homework? Grow a pair, hun. We'll get detention at most." Eva shrugged.  
"I have a pair!" Kyle grinned and Eva laughed. "Fine."  
"Don't even bother doing it between now and break. I don't want to be the only one without it." Eva waggled her finger.  
"What's your excuse then?" Kyle smiled.  
"Double episode of Gossip Girl and I was painting my nails?" Eva laughed and Kyle rolled his eyes, a smile on his face.  
"I'll see you later, babe." Kyle stood up and left the classroom.  
"Yeah, bye." Eva chuckled. Her eyes fell on Lauren who had a broad smile on her face and raised eyebrows. "Why are you looking like-"  
"You fancy each other." Lauren said.  
"What? No we don't!" Eva exclaimed, trying to laugh it off.  
"You do. You really fancy him." Lauren continued.  
"Kyle? We're great friends, that's all." Eva shrugged.  
"Whatever." Lauren sang. "But do you find him hot?"  
"I don't know." Eva sighed. "Maybe a little..." She shrugged.  
"Knew it!" Lauren shouted, getting looks from those sat around her.  
"Shut it!" Eva hissed, blushing slightly.


	15. Locker smooch

Eva closed her locker door and smiled as she saw Kyle walking to her. Monrning rehersals had put her in a good mood, as had avoiding Finn.  
"Alright?" He smiled, leaning against the locker next to her.  
"Hey." She smiled. "You haven't done your homework yet."  
"No." Kyle snorted. "I wrote the date and title and I'm going to say I didn't get it."  
"Genius." Eva laughed, rolling her eyes.  
"I know." Kyle smiled, tapping his temple whilst nodding his head. There was silence; Eva stared into his eyes and Kyle stared into hers. Her hand reached up and stroked his cheek as his hands held onto her hair. "I always had a thing for redheads." He smiled as he leant forward and kissed her on the lips, a long passionate kiss which lasted a few minutes and left those surrounding them in shock. Slowly he pulled back, still holding onto her and smiled. "Lauren told me you liked me."  
"Did she?" Eva raised her eyebrows, mesmerised by the kiss.  
"I don't like playing games, Eva." Kyle continued. "So are we on or are we not?"  
"We take things slowly." Eva smiled.  
"Whatever." Kyle chuckled, leaning in and making out with her again.

"What...the...hell?" Finn gasped.  
"You go girl!" Lauren cheered.  
"She's in!" Madi smiled.  
"Good luck." Trudi nodded.  
"They look good." Josh whispered. Josh, Trudi, Madi and Lauren all walked off to their next lesson, leaving Finn on his own.  
"Do they ever come up for air?" Finn muttered before following them.


	16. Essay writing

"Homework?" Miss Boston approached Eva and Kyle's desk, eyebrows raised.  
"About that..." Eva bit her lip.  
"I didn't get it." Kyle shrugged, leaning back in his chair.  
"What a coincidence." Miss Boston sighed, fiddling with the stack she held in her arm. "What's your excuse, Eva?"  
"I forgot?" Eva raised her eyebrows hopefully.  
"I'm not impressed with either of you. You have until next lesson to produce this essay or else you can spend two lessons in the cooler." Miss Boston said coolly before walking away.  
"See you in the cooler." Kyle whispered, winking.  
"No." Eva smiled. "We're doing this. _Together_."  
"What?" Kyle rolled his eyes, head lolling back to show exasperation.  
"You can't go in the cooler everytime you mess up, babe." Eva laughed.  
"Yes, I can." Kyle nodded.  
"Do it with me?" She fluttered her eyelashes.  
Kyle watched her, a smile flickering on his lips. "Whatever..." Eva shot him her Hollywood smile, showing her pearly whites, before returning to her English book.

Eva held Kyle's hand as they left English, swinging it rhytmically.  
"When we going to do this piece of crap?" He asked her.  
"I can't do tonight because I have dance practice...tomorrow?" Eva replied, shrugging slightly.  
"Meet me in the common room after school tomorrow then?" He shrugged.  
"Yeah." She nodded, stroking his fingers gently. "Have you seen Finn today?"  
"Not to talk to, no." Kyle shrugged again. "He gave me evils in the corridor. Why?"  
"I wandered if he knew...about...us." Eva said truthfully. "I didn't want it coming out like that news about Lexi did."  
"We're together now, not him." He stopped, taking both her hands and looking nto her eyes. "I want you and me to be happy together, without Finn."  
Eva smiled and nodded. "Of course. You and me." She stood up on tip-toes and pecked him on the lips.  
"Hey, you two!" They looked over and saw Lauren hurrying over.  
"Alright?" Eva smiled, as they all started walking again.  
"Who cares?" Lauren laughed. "You two!"  
"What?" Kyle shrugged.  
"Everyone saw you getting it on by the locker." Lauren smiled. "To be honest, we weren't sure how far you were going to go."  
"I'm not a tart!" Eva giggled.  
Lauren laughed slightly. "I know, I know! So, are you two together now?"  
"Yeah." Eva looked up at Kyle, beaming. "As of break. And you know what that means." Her gaze returned back to Lauren.  
"No, what?" Lauren frowned, interested.  
"Finn can get with Lexi as much as he wants." Eva smiled proudly. "I got the better deal." She looked up at Kyle, brimming with pride.  
"He says he ain't interested in her and he wants you." Lauren shrugged.  
"Too bad. He's missed out." Kyle said protectively, smiling as Lauren nodded.


	17. Hilda

"Shenia." Eva read. "Shenia Appleton is introduced in Act One as Jonah Appleton's wife-"  
"I don't care." Kyle sighed. Eva clambered onto his lap and hooked her arms around his neck, gazing into his eyes.  
"I know." She smiled. "But at least pretend?"  
"Fine." Kyle pushed her off, a big grin on his face as she rolled across the sofa, giggling.  
"She has three kids with John. She has a job as the local Nurse but many don't believe her remedies of medicine and tablets are true. When Ruth Orlen is taken ill, she prescribes her a dosage of tablets and says 'it is not the work of religion that is the work of her disease.' For this, she is hanged." Eva continued after she'd clambered back onto the sofa.  
"So what do we write?" Kyle asked, sighing slightly.  
"Shenia is portrayed as a lying, deceitful atheist." Eva wrote it down in her neat handwriting...

"Do you fancy getting some chips?" Kyle followed her out of the main building, arm wrapped around her waist.  
"I would love to but I can't. My Nana's coming over for dinner." Eva rolled her eyes.  
"Is she that bad?" He asked.  
"No. Worse." Eva smiled. "I'm the only one she actually likes out of the whole family. She wouldn't if she knew what I really got up to. She's got high hopes for me, which I can't fulfill."  
"I bet you could. My Nan disowned my Mum." Kyle shrugged. "So I guess I'm the lucky one."  
Eva smiled, turning to face him. She reached up and kissed him passionately, one arm hooked around his neck. His eyes were closed as his lips pressed against hers. She pulled back and stroked his cheek. "Another day, yeah?"  
"Yeah." Kyle nodded, still tingling from the kiss. They both looked over as a car horn sounded. Chris waved at her, signalling it was time to go.  
"Crap! What if he saw us?" She gasped, looking back at Kyle.  
"Don't worry." Kyle winked. "See you later." Eva nodded before walking over to the car. She opened the door and slid in, looking out the window at Kyle as the car rolled away.  
"That wasn't Finn." Chris frowned.  
"No." She said, trying to keep calm.  
"I was just surprised you weren't hanging out with Finn." Chris shrugged, clearly unaware of the kiss.  
"We're, um, apart." Eva managed, deciding not to share that she was with Kyle.  
"What? Why?" Chris gasped.  
"We decided it was best. We just didn't see it working." She lied. The truth was those 'we's' should have been replaced with 'she's.' She'd decided it was best, she didn't see it working.  
"I'm sorry, I'm just in shock." Chris said. "We all had bets in the staffroom you had months - years, even - to go."  
"Yeah, well..." Eva stared ahead. "That's over now."  
"Clearly." Chris nodded, swinging into the parking space. "Don't share that with your Nana, though." He winked, stopping the car.

"Eva!" Hilda exclaimed, throwing her arms around her grandaughter. "How was school?"  
"Fine." Eva shrugged.  
"You weren't kept behind in detention, no?" Hilda frowned.  
"Oh no!" Eva forced a horrified smile. "I decided to do some homework at school with my friend, Kyle."  
"Just a friend?" Hilda asked, a slight smile on her face.  
"Yeah!" Eva lied, aware both her Dad and Nana were listening. "Kyle's a friend."  
"Good. At your age, you shouldn't be focusing on boys." Hilda patted Eva's leg. "Chris, what's for tea?"  
"Cottage pie and vegetables." Chris called, closing the oven door.  
"My favourite!" Hilda gushed. "Now Eva, you get changed into your own clothes and we can chat properly."  
Eva sighed inwardly as she shuffled into her room, closing the door. She slipped on a pair of woolly leggings, a white vest and a white jumper. She tied her hair in a bun and picked up her phone. _KILL ME NOW!:_ Xxxx,_ s_he text Kyle, shoving her phone in her pocket and leaving the room.

"How are the A-Levels going?" Hilda took a mouthful of minced meat.  
"Well, thank you." Eva took a small mouthful of mashed potato.  
"What are you taking again?" Hilda frowned.  
"English, Maths, Science, Dance and Art." Eva recited, staring at her plate disgusted.  
"Of course. Dance is a great career." Hilda smiled. "I used to dance. Ballroom and latin before I met your Grandpa Ralphy." Her voice wobbled at his memory. Ralphy Mead had been a legend in the Mead family. The complete opposite to Hilda, he didn't care what people thought of him and his family and always said to Eva: 'My belief is that in life people will take you at your own reckoning.'  
"Are you finished, Eva?" Chris changed the subject, glancing at Eva's plate.  
"Yeah." She dropped her fork and pushed her plate away.  
"But she's still left half the food on the plate." Hilda frowned. "Make her eat it."  
_'My belief is that in life people will take you at your own reckoning.'_ Eva repeated in her head.  
"Mum, if she doesn't like it, she doesn't have to eat it." Chris smiled politely.  
"People starve everyday, Chris. That's the problem with this generation - they don't think of other things around them because they have all they need." Hilda said bitterly.  
"I get that but it's not like she leaves food everyday. She doesn't want it and that's fine." Chris said firmly, scraping the leftovers into the bin.  
Once all the dishes were done and Hilda had had her mug of coffee, she stood up, said her goodbyes and left. Chris and Eva flopped onto the sofa in relief, closing their eyes at the amount of effort it took holding conversation with her. Eva fished her phone out of her pocket and read the reply from Kyle, _I would but then I wouldn't get to see your beauitful face or kiss those lovely lips everyday;) Xxxxx_. She smiled to herself, looking over at her Dad's sleeping body.


	18. I can do it myself

Eva stepped out of her apartment and breathed in the fresh air. _I would but then I wouldn't get to see your beauitful face or kiss those lovely lips everyday;) Xxxxx_. No one had said anything like that to her before. She smiled to herself as she walked down the road, watching all the other students scuttle along the pavements and run out of the shops.  
"Eva!" Eva stopped and frowned. Who the hell was shouting her name? As soon as she turned around and saw him, she carried on walking, not in the mood to talk to him. She didn't need a heated conversation with her ex to deflate her happy mood. "Eva!" Finn repeated, catching her arm and slowing her down.  
"What?" She snapped.  
"We need to talk." Finn sighed.  
"No. We don't." She glared.  
"What are you doing?" Finn continued, voice raised slightly.  
"Walking to school." Her voice dripped with sarcasm.  
"I meant with Kyle." Finn explained.  
"I know what you meant." She said icily. "I'm not stupid."  
"I know. That's why I don't get why you're with Kyle." Finn pressed.  
"Why do you care?" She erupted. "We're over now, Finn! It shouldn't matter to you what I do."  
"Have you...yet?"  
"We are not having this conversation!" She snorted.  
"That's a clear no. Do you remember the time we did? The night we got together, Eva. Because we loved each other enough!" Finn sounded like a desperate businessman at a sales' pitch.  
"I bet you and Lexi did it sooner." She glared.  
"Lexi was _one _kiss when I missed you. She meant as much to me as...I don't know...I love you. I always will! I don't get where my Eva's gone!"  
"Her day's over." Eva sighed. "R.I.P to the girl you used to see."  
"I still see her..." Finn said quietly.  
"She gave up, Finn." Eva shrugged. "Because she gave you all of her and it wasn't enough. It won't ever be." Her pace increased.  
"How can Kyle get her?" Finn shouted desperately.  
She stopped and turned back to face him. "If you loved me like you said, you and Eugene would be over. I mean it, Finn. We're finished. I haven't felt this good in months. All I have left to say is that I wish you the best of luck in the future." She stared at him seriously before turning back around and carrying on her journey to school.

"Have you seen Finn?" Trudi asked, hurrying over.  
"Yeah, he was behind me on the way to school." Eva shrugged. "Why?"  
"He...never mind." She trailed off.  
"No, Trudi." Eva said firmly. "Why?"  
"He spray painted the MSB's logo on Naseem's den. Obviously an attack at Kyle and Tariq." Trudi rolled her eyes. "I just wanted to tell him not to get me and my sister involved in his gang wars." Trudi sighed.  
Eva hugged Trudi. "Leave it with me, Truds." She said thoughtfully, eyeing Finn chatting to Eugene outside the gates. "Go to reg." She whispered before watching Trudi disappear. Finn started to walk through the gates, eyes falling from her gaze. He knew she had something to say but decided to try and avoid her. She marched after him, cornering him in the main building. "Don't bother, Finn Sharkey!" She growled.  
"With what?" He asked, fake-innocently.  
"You may want to play gang wars with the DSC crew, whatever. That's fine with me." She hissed. "But don't drag my friends and their family into it." She hissed, jabbing her finger in the area in front of his face.  
"What are you talking about?" He frowned.  
"You sprayed Naseen's den to get at Tariq and Kyle. I hate you as it is but you push that. You touch any of my friend's property again and I will tear you apart _myself_, Finn. See, I don't need a stupid gang." She glared angrily. "Be warned." She turned on her heel and stormed off.


	19. Keep out!

"Hey, babe." Kyle pecked Eva on the lips when they met at break.  
"Hey." She smiled. Finn hadn't said a word to her all through reg. He knew Eva would take him up on her threat if he did. She didn't lay down and take crap from nobody. Lauren had sensed the atmosphere and hadn't made any comments throughout reg.  
"We got English next. Our essay better get an A* else I'll get you." He winked.  
Eva laughed. "I'm no Shakespeare. We'll be lucky to get a D but at least we have something to hand in."  
"Shut up! It was a great essay." He smiled. "And," his voice changed to a whisper as he looked around suspiciously. "I have the vodka shots on my way for tomorrow."  
"I need one today." She muttered.  
"What, why?" He frowned.  
"Why didn't you tell me about the grafitti on Naseen's den?" She raised her eyebrows, hand on her hip.  
"I don't want you involved in this fight." Kyle shrugged.  
"Bit late for that." She shrugged. "I've dated two rivals, mate. Plus, Finn'll be leaving Truds and Naseen alone for a while now." She smiled cunningly.  
"Why, what did you do?" Kyle laughed.  
"Me and Finn exchanged a few...words." She tapped her nose, eyebrows raised. "You keep your fight between the DSC and MSB, _not _the girlfriends and friends of those involved!" She waggled her finger.  
"Promise!" He smiled, grabbing her waist and kissing her passionately.


	20. DANCE!

"Eva, come on in." Mrs Fisher ushered Eva in. Eva had recieved a note in one of her double free periods asking her to see Mrs Fisher at break. Now was break. Eva didn't know what she'd done wrong this time, but bet it had something to do with Finn or Kyle. "Would you like a drink?" Eva frowned. Meetings about behaviour never normally started with offers of coffee.  
"No thanks." Eva sat down on the chair gently, watching Mrs Fisher sat down.  
"I should have made it clearer." Mrs Fisher chuckled. "You aren't in any trouble. Far from it. I want you to do something for me."  
Eva felt relief, relaxing into her chair. "What?"  
"Your Dad tells me your a keen dancer." Mrs Fisher smiled. "How would you like to dance in an assembly for me? I'm starting a campaign called 'Get Involved.' I want our students to take up new hobbies with new people and I think hip-hop dance is the place to start."  
"In front of _everyone_?" Eva asked nervously.  
"Everyone knows what a great dancer you are, Eva. I think your troupe could inspire at least 20% of your audience." Mrs Fisher kept her smile.  
"I guess." Eva nodded. "I'd have to check with the troupe. They'd have to miss part of school and get here. I'll get back to you."  
"That's brilliant. Eva, I think you should go for it. You could change the lives of some of these students." Mrs Fisher said gently, watching her get up.  
"Thank you." Eva smiled, closing the door as she left. She pulled her mobile out and dialled Talia's number, slowly walking away.  
"Hey?" Talia answered.  
"I've been offered a great opportunity at school and I think we'd do great." Eva twirled a lock of hair around her finger as she leant against the wall outside. She saw Finn hanging out with his friends on the playground and Kyle smiling at her from his group of friends. She shot him a shy smile as she carried on her phonecall.  
"What is it?" Talia asked warily.  
"Fisher wants our troupe to dance in front of our school. It's part of a new campaign." Eva gushed, hearing Talia sigh. "Babe, we could inspire people. You'd be an inspiration."  
"An inspiration?" Talia repeated.  
"Yeah, hun! We could inspire a quarter of the people in that room to dance. And it's great practice!"  
"I guess." Talia said slowly.  
"I'll accept then, fix a date and we'll practice like crazy!" Eva said excitedly. "Tal, I can't wait!"  
"This is a big mistake but fine." Talia laughed.  
"Speak soon, babe!" Eva hung up and shoved her phone in her pocket.  
"Alright, gorgeous." Kyle asked, walking over. "Who was that?" He gestured to her phone.  
"My friend, Talia. She wanted to know the schedule for our next rehersal." She smiled, taking his hands and gazing into his eyes. She didn't want to tell him - or anyone else, for that matter. They'd only get excited, demand to come to practice or talk about it 24/7.  
Kyle shrugged and pushed her against the wall, kissing her passionately.  
"D'you want to get off her?" Kyle pulled back and turned around. Finn was walking over, a big smirk on his face.  
"I don't see her asking me to." Kyle shrugged, face showing no emotion.  
"She can't speak, mate." Finn sniggered.  
"Back off!" Kyle snapped, throwing him against the wall.  
"Babe!" Eva shouted, pulling him off and turning him to face her. "Don't get into trouble over him!"  
"I didn't do anything." Finn sneered.  
"Just do one, Finn." Eva growled, not even looking at him.  
Finn stared at her, shaking his head slowly before sloping off.  
"Babe, you just need to ignore him. He just wants so push your buttons." Eva smiled at him, rubbing his arm gently.  
"Where were we?" Kyle smiled, hugnrily kissing her again.


	21. FIRE!

"5, 6, 7 and 8!" Eva and the rest of the group burst into the routine, moving across the room like pros. "Step, step, cross, spin, jump, hop, kick and repeat!"  
"My foot!" Eva spun around at the sound of the wail. Tiffany was sat on the floor, wincing as she clutched her ankle.  
"What's wrong?" The music continued despite everyone having stopped. Eva knelt down beside Tiffany, looking concerned.  
"I fell on the cross, spin, jump and landed on my ankle." Tiffany sobbed. "It hurts!"  
"Babe, it's ok. We'll get you up on the chair and called the physio." Eva helped her up and onto a chair.  
"It looks disgusting!" Talia squealed as a purple bruise was revealed.  
"Thanks." Tiffany glared.  
"Tal, call Rich." Eva shouted, staring at Tiffany's ankle. Talia bolted out of the room, returning a few minutes later with Rich.

"The reason we got so het up about Tiff's ankle was because..." Eva looked over at Talia and smiled. "we've got a big opportunity coming up. My school, Waterloo Road, wants us to perform as part of it's new campaign to inspire no-hopes and those who don't care, such as my boyfriend Kyle, to get involved."  
"So how does that involve us?" One of the girls called.  
"They want us to dance in an assembly." Eva stuck her hand on her hip as the class groaned. "No one's making you do anything but we enter every other event together, why shouldn't we enter this one?"  
The class nodded in agreement before Tiffany piped up, "I may not be able to do it but I think you all need to back each other up and do it. As a group. We dance for the hell of it and we do dance for the hell of it. So do dance now - and make us all proud!"  
The class cheered and applauded and Eva smiled at Tiffany gratefully. "Thanks." She mouthed.

"Come out for a bit?" Kyle asked on the phone. She heard him take a drag on a cigarette after he said it.  
"I'm still at dance though." She shrugged.  
"You've been there for three hours. It's got to finish some time tonight?" Kyle continued.  
"Go, Eva." Talia whispered. "I just want to run through once more and then we'll be done. I'll lock up."  
Eva hesitated. She didn't trust Talia 100% due to her ditziness.  
"Evie?" Kyle asked.  
"Ok." She mouthed at Talia. "I'll meet you in ten minutes."  
"Great. See you then." Kyle smiled, hanging up.

Kyle watched her walk up the road, dressed in leggings, high tops and a vest with 'Dance Elite' printed on. She smiled at him, eyes sparkling from the adrenaline.  
"Hey." She grinned, feeling his arm snake around her waist.  
"Alright?" He smiled, pecking her on the lips.  
"Tariq, Ben, Jordan." She nodded towards the others who shrugged back at her.  
"How was dance?" Kyle asked.  
"A disaster." Eva sighed. "Tiff's injured her ankle and got be out for up to six weeks and the group were making silly mistakes with the routine."  
"It'll pick up." Kyle shrugged. "Don't worry about it."

Talia waited until the last person had gone. She turned back to the mirror and sighed. She'd lost her passion for dance a long time ago. Since her Dad died, she hadn't felt the same as she used to. She heard muffled shouts from outside and frowned. The doors flew open and a flame flew in, bringing part of the room up in flames. She screamed, watching the fire spread rapidly. She could hear the wooden floor cackling as it burnt, the walls turning black with the thick smoke.  
"Help!" She screamed. "HELP ME!"  
There was no sound.


	22. Lay down and die

"Talia?" Eva whispered desperately, sat on a chair by her hospital bed, tears streaming from her face.  
"Babe, she'll be fine." Kyle squeezed her hand, staring at her.  
"How? She was stuck in the studio for minutes." Eva sobbed.  
"She got out though, Eva. She got out of a burning building and she can get out of this." Kyle wrapped an arm around her as Eva lay her head on his shoulder.  
"I know who do this and I'm going to kill him." Eva stared into space blankly.  
"Not if I do first." Kyle muttered.  
"No." Eva sat bolt upright. "I don't want you involved. Too many people have been hurt. This isn't about you or Finn anymore. This is about how my friend is fighting for her life because the MSB tried to get at you through me." Eva clutched Talia's hands, staring at her lifeless face.  
"Eva?" Eva turned around and saw the doctor stood there.  
"Yes?" She stood up quickly, staring at him.  
"I'm afraid it's not looking good. She was in the smoke too long and it's affected her breathing." The doctor said concerned.  
"No!" Eva gasped, her legs buckling.  
"Eva." Kyle cradled her in his arms, stroking her hair.  
"We can't lose her. We just can't. She's _fifteen_! She shouldn't die!" Eva shouted, pumelling Kyle's chest angrily.

"You can't go in." Chris sighed.  
"No." Eva said firmly. "Talia would have wanted me to have kept on going." She was already speaking like she had died.  
"You don't have to put on a brave face, darling." Chris whispered.  
"I'm not. If I want to cry, I'm going to." She said blankly. Chris sighed reluctantly before ushering her into the car.

"Eva!" Lauren ran off and hugged Eva, stroking her hair. "I'm so sorry."  
"So am I." Eva pulled back. "I'm fine." Lauren linked arms with Eva and pulled her into the building, the silence speaking volumes.  
"Eva, I'm so sorry about Talia!" Finn called.  
"Stay away from me!" Eva glared at him, full of hate.  
"What?" He frowned. "You think it was me?"  
Despite being in the corridor, she launched herself at him, punching him in the chest. "Think it was you? I know it was you! You've nearly killed my friend! You wanted to hurt Kyle? You've got me instead, Finn Sharkey! Not a scratch on Kyle!" She screamed, recieving looks from others.  
"Eva, he's not worth it." Lauren glared at Finn as she pulled Eva away. "How can you live with yourself?" She asked him before moving Eva away.  
"It's his fault she's nearly dead." Eva sobbed, staring in the mirror. "Talia may never dance again because of him!"  
"Kyle's told you she will and she will!" Lauren said firmly. "Talia is a beautiful, funny young girl and she will not lie down and die."


	23. Is everyone laughing?

The day passed in a hazy blur of sympathetic faces, apologies and hugs. As she was leaving her class, Shona and Rhona Mansfield were smirking at her from across the corridor.  
"What?" She demanded, feeling Kyle's hands on her shoulder.  
"Nothing." Shona kept her smirk.  
"Then why are you smirking? Is there something funny?" Eva snapped.  
"Leave it, babe." Kyle whispered, attempting to steer her away.  
"No." She said firmly.  
"Off to see your dance buddy?" Rhona giggled.  
"Dance friend." Shona impersonated 'football friend' as Rhona cackled.  
"You think my friend fighting for her life is funny?" Eva marched towards them, leaving Kyle stood there.  
"Course not." Rhona shrugged, her smirk disappearing.  
"Then wipe that stupid smirk off your face before I wipe it off for you." Eva threatened, staring her straight in the face.  
"Sorry." They both muttered, both scuttling off.  
"Is everyone laughing?" She asked, nestling into Kyle.  
"Course not." Kyle whispered, wrapping his arms around her and stroking her hair.

"Talia?" Eva called, running down the ward.  
"Can I help you?" A nurse stopped her, smiling gently.  
"I'm looking for my friend. Talia...Talia Roberts." Eva stood there, nervously tapping her feet as the nurse checked the list.  
"Of course. Follow me." The nurse led her to Talia...who was sat upright in bed. Talia looked weak; her dark hair was dull and greasy, hanging in it's natural state of waves, her tanned skin was oily and pasty and her dark eyes looked dull and lifeless.  
"Talia!" Eva gasped, running over and hugging her.  
"Be careful!" The nurse ordered. "She's fragile."  
"Sorry." Eva whispered, pulling back. "You look so much better."  
"Why? Because I'm breathing and awake?" Talia joked and Eva smiled. "How's the dancing going?"  
"You are kidding, right? You got taken in last night. We cancelled today's practice." Eva sighed, staring at Talia. "I can't believe it was you. If I hadn't left then-"  
"No." Talia grabbed Eva's arm. "No one except the idiots who did this are to blame."  
"Are you going to...p-press charges?" Eva asked. As much as she despised Finn, she couldn't bare to see him banged up. Eugene on the other hand...  
"No." Talia shrugged. "The sooner I can get out of here and forget this, the better. I know they get away without a scratch but at least I can too."  
"If you're sure." Eva patted her leg. "I bought you some flowers..."


	24. Thinking it over

"Lauren!" Eva ran through the school gates, towards Madi, Lauren, Finn, Josh and Trudi.  
"Yeah? What's wrong?" Lauren held onto her, bringing her to a halt. "Has something happened to Talia?"  
"Yes!" Eva smiled excitedly. "She text me saying she could get released today."  
"That's great!" Madi exclaimed. "That's really great."  
"I visited her last night and she was awake but really weak. She's had a miraculous recovery overnight. There's a 70% she could get discharged today."  
"That's amazing news!" Lauren hugged her tightly. "I'm so happy for you both."  
"Can she- can she dance again?" Finn asked nervously.  
Eva shot him daggers. "Not for at least four weeks. Her breathing system is too weak and she could collapse if she overdoes it. They need to monitor her."  
"At least she's alive, babe." Trudi patted her on the back. "And in a few months, she'll be back in her ballet slippers doing jazz hands."  
"I guess." Eva nodded. "I feel so relieved. I'll speak to you all later. Kyle promised me breakfast in the canteen." She beamed at them before running into school.  
"You are so lucky Eva and Talia aren't pressing charges." Josh told Finn, along with nods of agreement from the rest of the group.  
"You all really think it was me?" Finn frowned.  
"Yeah." Madi nodded.  
"It wasn't." Finn shrugged.  
"When are you going to wake up and smell the roses?" Lauren snapped. "If it wasn't for the hospital, you could be on trial from murder, arson or manslaughter. Why are you risking Eugene over Eva?"  
"You're being ridiculous, Finn." Trudi nodded. "She was the best thing that ever happened to you. After...Sam's death, you became a misfit again until Eva came and changed all that."  
"Don't bring Sam into this." Finn hissed.  
"Why? Does the truth hurt?" Lauren scowled, dragging Trudi and Josh away.  
"This gang lifestyle doesn't bother me." Madi fiddled with the wool on Finn's jumper. "Always been attracted to the gangsta."  
"I ain't a gangsta." Finn pushed her hand off. "And I ain't interested."

"She's fine!" Eva exclaimed as she sat at a table with Kyle and Tariq.  
"That's great but Eugene and Finn still need to pay." Tariq smiled at Kyle who nodded.  
"No." Eva shook her head. "I-I don't want to be a part of this anymore."  
"What are you talking about?" Kyle frowned.  
Eva stared at him. Talia, skipping school, drinking, smoking, smashing up the Mercedes and the heated words behind the chippie flashed through her mind. "This has to stop. Someone is going to get hurt."  
"It's too late for that." Tariq frowned.  
"No. Not for me, not for Talia." She said. "I need to get away from this."  
"Don't bother, Eva." Kyle glared at her. "You're a cheap tart who goes from one boy to the other when he gets bored of you. I dated you because I knew Eugene wanted you but I don't need you anymore."  
Eva stared at him, a smirk on her face. "Everytime Kyle. We go through this. If that's how you feel about me, then that's fine. We're done." She picked her bag up and walked out.

"I don't want you to be in a gang anymore." Eva said to Finn.  
"Says you. You're practically a member of the DSC now, Eva." Finn sighed.  
"I never was and I never will be. Talia made me realise that I need a sensible boyfriend who can look after me." Eva said honestly.  
"You've ditched Kyle? Again?" Finn asked.  
"Yes." Eva nodded.  
"Then be with me. I'll leave Eugene - I'll leave the DSC." Finn held her hands.  
"I feel like there's too much going on in my life at the moment to be happy. I need to get away." She sighed.  
"I understand." Finn nodded. "You've done the right thing."


	25. Dressed to unimpress

The weekend didn't come soon enough for Eva. That morning she'd got a text from Lauren, inviting her to a meal with the rest of the group, as a goodbye to another year. She wore a cream, lace midi dress and pair of nude heels. Her Dad dropped her off outside the restaurant and she skipped inside. Everyone was already seated, smiling as she walked in.  
"I love your dress! Where is it from?" Madi gushed.  
"Topshop." Eva smiled, sitting down next to Josh.

"This is delicious!" Finn took a bite of garlic bread and licked his lips. Eva couldn't help but smile as he cuteness.  
"Yep!" Lauren nodded.  
"Well, well, well." They all looked up and saw Kyle, Tariq and the rest of the DSC walking towards the table.  
"Kyle..." Eva sighed, leaning on her hand.  
"Alright Eva?" Kyle smirked. "Mind if we drop in? Looks delicious." He took the naan bread from Josh's plate and took a bite before dropping it.  
"Excuse me, Sir." A waiter walked over nervously. "May you leave?"  
"In a minute, bruv." Tariq shooed him away. "Nice dress, Eva. Shame for it to get ruined."  
"You lay one finger on her..." Finn stood up and glared.  
"Sit down, Sharkey." Kyle ordered, smirking. "I've come to speak to Eva. Babe, I know we both said some things we regret, but I'll overlook them."  
"No, Kyle." She said firmly. "I meant every word."  
"Course you didn't." His smile faltered.  
"She ain't interested." Finn snapped.  
"Is that so?" Kyle asked. "She told me last night that she'd always love me more than she would anyone else and when it came to it, I was the better lover."  
Finn looked at Eva, whose head was bowed. He shook his head before standing up and walking out.  
"Was it something I said?" Kyle smirked. Eva glared at him before running out after him.  
"You disgust me." Madi glared at Tariq and Kyle.  
"How can I call you my brother?" Trudi said, full of hate. Tariq wilted slightly.


	26. I know where you hide, alone in your car

"How did you know I was here?" Finn asked.  
"I know where you hide. Alone in your car." Eva sat down in the car, closing the door behind her.  
"How could you have said all of that?" Finn demanded sadly.  
"I don't know." She said. "It didn't sound the way he said it. Finn, none of that was true. I was angry at you about Eugene, Kyle, Talia, the fire, everything. Kyle was just winding me up and pressing all my buttons, it just came out."  
"It always does." Finn said bitterly.  
"I don't know what to say, Finn. This is one big mess and I want to just leave it all behind." She stared at his blank expression before slowly getting out of the car and walking away.


	27. Finding out the hard way

"Where's Eva?" Finn frowned. Lauren sat in her chair, eyes stained red, her lip quivering.  
"She's gone, Finn." She said, her voice empty.  
"Gone?" Finn repeated.  
"She's left. Back to her Mum's." Lauren watched Finn get up and run out, despite Mr Chalk's shouts.

Finn ran through the school and out of the gates. She was serious then? He'd let her go, thinking they were just words. They weren't. She'd meant them.

"Where's Mr Mead?" Kyle asked Janeece.  
"Why?" Janeece frowned.  
"If I'm getting into trouble about being late, I don't want him to be telling me off." Kyle shrugged.  
"You're in the luck then. He ain't here." Janeece shrugged. "Taken his daughter back up to her Mum's."  
"Eva?" Kyle frowned.  
"Yeah, why-" Janeece frowned as Kyle got up and ran out. "You'll be even later!" She called.

Kyle ran through the school and out of the gates. Was that stunt at the restaurant too far? He'd had a bit too much. He'd said them, thinking they were just words. They weren't. She obviously thought he meant them.


	28. When I said 'Goodbye'

Eva stared out of the window glumly. She thought she'd made the right decision but the further away they got, the more she was doubting it. Lauren's words still echoed in her head. _Please don't leave! I'll never forget you, I promise. And no matter how many new girls come and go, there'll never be one quite like you. I'll look after everyone, including Finn and Kyle._ Everyone had else had been too sad to talk, including Eva.  
"Alright?" Chris closed the boot of the car and smiled sadly. "Say now if you want to stay."  
Eva opened her mouth and then images of Eugene, Finn, Kyle and Talia flashed through her mind. She closed it again. "I want to leave."  
Chris got back in the car and started the engine.  
"WAIT!"  
Chris frowned, opening the car door. "Eva, it's Kyle and Finn. I think you ought to say goodbye."  
Eva sighed, getting up out of the car sadly. "Hey."  
"What are you doing?" Finn demanded.  
"I'm talking to you." She said lightly.  
"No." Kyle shook his head. "Where are you going?"  
"I need to get away. This is too much." She said sadly.  
"Don't go." Kyle pleaded. "What I said...I didn't mean it."  
"I know." She smiled weakily, taking his hand. "We both said bad things."  
"I never want to let you go." Finn hugged her tightly.  
"Then don't." She wanted to say. "I'll be back. And don't either of you let anyone forget me!" She giggled and they all smiled.  
"Please don't." Finn whispered.  
"Stay." Kyle pleaded.  
"I can't." Eva pulled back and hugged Kyle. "I'll see you in a few months to celebrate summer." She slid back into the car, waving as the car drove away.  
"We did this!" Kyle said to Finn. "Our two gangs have driven the most important thing to both of us away."  
"I know." Finn said. "I'll never forgive you or myself." He glared at Kyle before walking away. Kyle watched the car disappear away before the first tears started rolling down his cheeks.


End file.
